My Angel
by twilightismydrug
Summary: This is a tagteam with LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace. so yah. check her out. she rox. um...its really short so i dont wanna give anything away.


**DISCLAIMER: WE ONLY OWN ELI AND THE MAN. NOTHING ELSE. THIS IS A TAGTEAM BTWN ME AND LITTLESHORTGIRLFROMOUTERSPACE. ENJOY.**

I can't believe she's gone! She just went out to buy some baby bottles, but she's gone now. All because of some drunken idiot that was thrown out of a bar!

Why? Why did the world decide to take her, my angel, my wife, and the mother of my child? The only woman I will _ever_ love!

Elizabeth... my poor girl will never know her mother! Stupid idiot, if only I could get my hands on him! Just one second! Just one! But, My Bella wouldn't want that.

My Bella, my sweet, caring, forgiving Bella, my one and only love, my heart, my once non-existent soul, you were my whole reason to exist, the mother of the child I thought not possible, and now you're gone!

How can you be gone?

My angel, my love, what I wouldn't give to have you here with me now in my arms again! But no, I'm sitting in a courthouse with our baby girl, waiting for the drunk that hit you to be put away. I just hope he knows everything he took away, the mother, the daughter, the wife, the sister, the best friend. Everything that he took away from this family, from this baby girl, this piece of scum should know everything that he took. Every single last thing he took.

My three-month-old daughter squirms in my arms and I am brought back to reality. I close my eyes and pray that she won't wake up.

My prayers were not answered, as soon as that man that did the horrid deed steps in the room, her eyes flash open. She seeks out my eyes with her own, which are frightened, but of what I do not know. I can't read her mind, _just like Bella._

It all becomes clear when she glances at the drunk. She's scared of him, the one who killed her mother. I think its part of her power. Knowing when she is in danger. Knowing if things are bad, and if there is something to be afraid of. That power would have certainly helped Bella, my poor sweet Bella.

You really are an angel now, aren't you? You're my angel. Watching over me from heaven. Watching over our daughter, our family, and me. Help me, please. I don't think I can raise a baby, our baby, alone.

But, I'm not alone, am I? I have our family. The family that you just became apart of and was ripped away from.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turn to find Alice there, wearing all black. My family, yes, I still have my family, just not you.

'_Everything will turn out, Edward,' _Alice thought while giving me a hug. I shake my head and start dry sobbing on her shoulder. When I finally calm down, I remove my head from her shoulder and attempt to smile at her. That doesn't turn out too well, so I shift Elizabeth in to one are and wrap the free one around her shoulder, which is wet.

"I love you, Edward. We all love you. You don't need to go through this alone," Alice whispers in my ear.

"I love you, too, Alice. I love you all," I whisper back, knowing everyone who needs to, heard it. Emmett came up behind me and placed a strong hand on my shoulder, but it didn't stay there. Soon, we were all hugging, with Elizabeth and I in the middle.

The judge decided to put the man away for 10-15 years. It's not long enough. He should be put away for life for what he did. Does the judge not understand how much that man took away from this family? No, most likely not. _Humans never do._ I sighed as I got up and walked out of the courtroom. Elizabeth's eyes opened again and she looked at me with teary eyes. "It's alright baby girl. I promise. No one will ever hurt us again. I will make sure of it. And we will get through this. Your mother will never be forgotten." I knew that she couldn't really understand me but I felt better saying it anyways. Just then Alice came out. She took Elizabeth out of my arms and hugged her tight. She looked up at me and said "No one will ever forget her Edward. And neither will Eli. She will always know about her mother."

"I hope so, Alice. She deserves to know her mother," I whispered while taking Eli back from my sister's arms. Alice looks hurt, but realizes I'm just don't want to let Bella go, not one bit of her, and Eli is apart of Bella. She is my angel to, but hopefully she won't become a real one anytime soon.

**A/N: HOPE U ENJOYED IT. CLICK THAT BUTTON AND TELL US WHAT U THOUGHT**


End file.
